


twenty-four

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's late."</p><p>"Early, really."</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty-four

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sappy.

Hajime wakes up to the sounds of the sheets rustling and the feeling of soft fingers cupping his jaw. His eyes slide open, and he blinks once or twice— it was still dark outside— before acknowledging that _yes_ , it _is_ Tooru who’s smiling at him so sweetly it makes his chest ache and it _is_ Tooru who sits himself in Hajime’s lap; it’s the same Tooru who used to catch bugs with him when they were five, and it’s the same Tooru who suggested they should move in together after university.

In retrospect, it’s probably the third best decision Hajime ever made. The first is striking up conversation with that weird kid who’d moved in next door all those years ago. The second is asking that same gorgeous, impossible boy out when they were fourteen, though perhaps the third isn’t renting a tiny apartment together, but instead when Hajime tried out for the volleyball team, or—

Tooru rests his forehead against Hajime’s, and all is forgotten. The windows are open, and there’s a breeze coming through, causing the white curtains to twist up towards the ceiling. Shadows ripple over the thing sheet covering their bodies. Tooru’s beautiful, Hajime thinks.

“Hey,” Hajime says. His voice is low, and a little rough.

Tooru smiles. It’s a lopsided, lazy grin, but that’s fine; he’s gorgeous.

“Hi,” he replies. Hajime can feel his hot breath fan over his cheeks and jaw. Tooru’s body is pressed up against his, and it’s warm all over. It’s June. The air is humid, and as Hajime runs his fingers through Tooru’s hair, it’s a little wet.

“It’s late,” Hajime whispers.

“Early, really,” Tooru says, kissing at Hajime’s palm. His lips are warm, too, and soft and a little chapped. He bites his lower lip when he’s nervous; it’s a bad habit. Hajime doesn’t mind, though. It simply feels so _nice_ , doing this. He could do this forever, lying here with Tooru, hushing sweet nothings in the middle of the night, when the rest of the city is still asleep. It feels as though they’re the only two people in the entire universe, and it’s the goddamn best feeling in the whole world.

Tooru’s eyes are bright, and his cheeks are a little pink. Hajime feels a smile spread over his lips. He presses his fingers against Tooru’s neck.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, and he feels like he could start bawling right then and there; he’s so goddamn _happy_.

Tooru laughs. It’s harmonious, and it sounds like birds, and Hajime thinks— not for the first time— that there’s nothing better and nothing more important to him than Tooru’s happiness. Hajime can’t stop himself, then. He pulls Tooru closer to him, and slides his mouth over Tooru’s.  Tooru makes a soft, tiny noise— bustling out from deep inside his throat— and Hajime loves him so much he could die happy, doing this, though that wouldn’t be quite right, not when he could spend years kissing Tooru like this; so softly it hurts, and Tooru’s pressing against him so slowly it feels as though he were trying to memorise everything about him and understand every crevice of Hajime, as though he hadn’t done that already.

“I love you,” Hajime tells the sweaty, soft skin below Tooru’s lower lip, then his chin and jaw before trailing upwards to Tooru’s temple. Warm breath fans over his neck. Tooru’s breath hitches, and Hajime exhales shakily. He kisses Tooru’s skin one last time before resting back against the pillows. Tooru’s looking at him as though he’s the last of Tooru’s dreams to come true.

“I love you so much,” whispers Hajime once more. His voice catches, and it sounds broken; he’s a little overwhelmed. Tooru leans their foreheads together.

“I love you, too,” Tooru replies, and Hajime feels his eyes sting a little. Tooru’s gaze is so full of love it hurts to look at him. He can feel his heart hammer against his chest. Tooru pulls his lower lip between his teeth. He sighs softly before smiling once more, eyes sliding shut as his fingers draw nonsense patterns on Hajime’s bare chest. His thighs are warm on either side of Hajime’s hips, and he’s so breathtakingly gorgeous Hajime’s beginning to feel a little overwhelmed; it’s late, and he’s simply so unbelievably in love with this boy it surprises him, sometimes.

 “Oh,” Hajime exhales.

Tooru laughs, softly, before kissing Hajime’s cheek— lips lingering a little too long— and jaw.

“I’m twenty-four,” Hajime says.

“Yeah,” Tooru replies as his lips press against Hajime’s neck, on his fluttering pulse.

Hajime cards his fingers through Tooru’s hair.

“We’ve known each other for twenty years.” he says.

“That’s true.”

Hajime hums in reply before pulling Tooru’s face closer to his.

“Two decades, huh,” he whispers against Tooru’s cheek. Tooru closes his eyes.

“Yeah,” he says, “Twenty years— twenty years is a long time.”

“Best twenty years of my life,” Hajime confesses. Tooru giggles; it’s sweet, and quiet, and the best noise Hajime’s ever heard.

“Happy birthday,” Tooru whispers into the gap of Hajime’s lips, and into his own heart. Hajime kisses him, then— it’s sweet, and raw, and he can pinpoint the moment his mind is empty aside from the thoughts of Tooru, _Tooru, **Tooru**_ —

Tooru rests his hand on Hajime’s ribcage; just below his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> too pure. we don't deserve them


End file.
